Insults
by double-diva
Summary: What would happen if Ed ever realized what all of those insults he gets thrown at him mean?
1. Friends?

Friends?  
  
"It isn't fair!" Ed yelled, slamming himself on his bed. He reached up and grabbed a model rocket that had been thrown in the air by the sudden impact. Smiling, he said, "See, I can do something useful", but as he looked at the toy rocket his smile faded. That's all it is, a toy. No use can come of it, if anything it would eventually get in the way of something. He threw the small toy across the room, and watched it shatter into a hundred pieces on the wall. That rocket was just like him, useless. He knew he wasn't the type to take a hint right away, but once he got it, it stayed. All he was good for was entertainment. Ed slammed himself against the bed again, holding his face in his pillow as he kicked his feet in frustration. Maybe, just maybe he would have been good for his muscles, if only he weren't so clumsy. As he finally took his face out of the pillow (now soaked with tears) he looked around his room. He had posters from B- monster movies that came out before his parents were even born. Eddy had his scams, Double D had his inventions, but what did he have? Imitations from movies. He was fourteen, and had never read a book in his life. What good was he? Only a distraction, something that would undoubtedly mess things up.  
  
"Ed!" He could hear his sister scream, and he immediately jumped to his feet. She was nowhere in sight, and she was probably yelling thinking he was in the middle of the disaster area he had caused only a half an hour before. Ed sank back into his bed, feeling a little calmer now. It was about for o'clock, and he would have the house to himself for a few hours.  
  
Ed sat in his room, thinking (and we know how rare that is) for about another hour and a half before he heard Eddy and Double D outside. They were trying to call him, but didn't seem to realize where he was. If they were real friends they would have come earlier, right? He thought he was probably being too hard on them, they were only calling him names they had always called him. That proved once again hoe dumb he was, it took him this long to find the insults. They thought of him as nothing but a joke! The one thing he had always lived for, his friends, so readily humiliated him for a cheap laugh. Life wasn't worth living without friends, that was the one thing he had always known for sure. And he had seen enough movies to know what to do. 


	2. Friend in Need

A Friend in need  
  
Ed was unsure how he had actually managed to get the razor down to his room, or even how he knew where it was. But it was there, and it was time. Flashbacks of movies- heroes who were unaccepted, choosing death over a life of torment. Once they had gotten to heaven, they were always rewarded- and that was what would happen to him, right? It had to be true, those movies were the only friends he had left, the only things he had left that he loved.  
  
  
  
Maybe that was it, had the kids figured it out? No, Eddy would of had to tell them. This reasoning took a while to come to his mind, and he hadn't realized how much time had actually passed. Sometime between the time he slammed himself on his bed and now the sun had gone down. Well at least he would have the house to himself (Sarah was at Jimmy's because their parents were on a second honeymoon), so his "plan" would be put in action tonight. He looked at the blade, or more so, at his reflection in it. The distorted image reflected how he felt inside, though he had no clue what distorted actually meant.  
  
"Ed, E..Oh Dear, messy messy messy." The familiar voice cringed. "Guess Double D found my experiment…………….Double D!!!!" Ed didn't realize that that his friend had slipped into his house until he heard the creaking of his door. "Ed, are you ok?" Edd looked around the room, walking down the stairs once he saw Ed on his bed. Ed looked down at the ground, at his feet hovering just above his floor. The last thing he wanted was Edd to find out what Eddy had discovered so long ago, that is if Eddy hadn't already told him. "Hi Ed, are you ok, you stormed off pretty upset back there. Eddy said you wouldn't want him to come, so…" Ed was sure Edd was still talking, but his mind trailed off- almost disconnecting itself from his ears completely. At least he didn't know, if he did he would have never come alone. Ed stayed in his content shell, until he felt the bed beside him gently indent. Ed turned to look over his shoulder, and saw his friend empathetically looking back at him. Ed jumped at the feeling of raindrops on his shoulder- no, not raindrops, tears. He was crying again, and the feeling of the cold, wet drops on his skin had brought him back to reality. "ED" Edd screamed, or he sounded as though he wanted to scream. His voice came out a mix of confusion, anger, and empathy as he stared in horror at the blade in Ed's hand. Ed looked at the razor, long since forgotten, held against the sheets of his bed. Ed's thoughts drowned out the lecturing, and pleas for an explanation his friend bombarded him with, until Edd reached to grab the blade. Ed watched as his friend delicately reached across his lap, and gently lifted his hand. Edd grabbed the razor and sat back up, "Ed you weren't…" Edd was at a rare loss for words, Ed nodded his head toward his friend. In one smooth motion Edd put the blade out of sight, ands placed his hand on his friends back. So graceful, gentle, delicate, "No, no" Ed screamed in his head, but the feeling of Edd's hand on his back was so comforting, he soon lost his train of thought. 


	3. Pretty Words

Pretty Words  
  
  
  
Edd was gently rubbing Ed's back, and the larger boy loved the feeling. "Now Ed, can't you tell me what's wrong" his friend cooed in a soft, delicate voice. Something about his friend, about how he cared comforted him. This feeling was welcomed, until the voice in the back started to talk. The voice, which was usually spurting out things like "Gravy" and "Buttered Toast", was telling him not to trust Edd. 'But Edd's good, Edd friend, Edd'll help' his thoughts battled the voice, but the voice fought back 'Eddy was your friend too, but he doesn't want you anymore'  
  
"Dear, Ed, how long have you been crying- Your eyes are as red as blood" Edd's concerned voice pushed the stray voice to the back of his mind, but he could still hear it. Its evil echoes 'Don't listen, he's not your friend. There's no such thing as friendship, not for people like You. Friendship, love, all just pretty words.' Maybe it was telling the truth, people like him were weird. "Aaaaa" he gasped, drawing a raspy, almost breathless breath as Edd wiped the tears from his eyes. "Oh, sorry Ed. Did I hurt you?" Edd fidgeted as he waited for an answer, almost panicking. "No, you just scared me." Had that serious, almost smart voice come from Ed's mouth? Ed hadn't only surprised himself, but Edd stared in shock too. "E…Ed?" Edd seemed miniscule next to Ed, and his weak voice made him seem even more frail than usual.  
  
Edd and Ed stayed like this for about an hour or two, sitting in silence as Edd comforted his friend. "Dear it's late, I should get going" Edd broke the silence. He slowly got up, not wanting to disturb his friend too much, but Ed grabbed his arm. It was a gentle, soft hold- something that seemed odd from the large boy. "Don't go. Please. Don't leave Ed. Lonely. Dark. Cold. Please. Stay. Sleepover!" Ed seemed to perk up at his own mention of a sleepover, and even more at Edd's subtle nod. Ed smiled, he knew how Edd hated it there, but he'd stay anyway. The voice had to be wrong- Edd was his friend. And Maybe… 


End file.
